


Pager

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Namorados há anos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol estão acostumados com uma rotina bagunçada: médicos de hospitais diferentes, mal conseguem se ver entre plantões e, como um bom casal que não gosta de perder a oportunidade de se encontrar, precisam marcar em agenda regrada pra descolarem pelo menos uns beijinhos (pois mais que isso é até pedir muito ao universo).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Pager

**Author's Note:**

> Betadin pela Dulce e com a capinha da Raíssa, meus dengos! Espero que gostem da leitura!

****

**ÚNICO - AO SOM DO BIP**

Baekhyun não achava que existia algum lugar mais gostoso no mundo inteiro que não fosse o colo do seu namorado. Independente da situação, seja um chamego num fim de noite, quando ele estava cansado e Chanyeol o enchia de carinho, ou nos momentos em que estavam atracados e se tocando em todos os cantos possíveis, quando Chanyeol o enchia de prazer.

Era o caso daquela noite, abafados dentro do carro do Park, a mão grande bem posicionada na bunda de Baekhyun e as bocas grudadas como se não houvesse amanhã — o que era muito verdade com a vida que tinham. No estacionamento do hospital onde o Byun trabalhava, com os vidros escuros os protegendo do resto das pessoas, os dois aproveitavam da pequena folga no relógio para matar a saudade.

Não se viam há boas trinta e seis horas, cronometradas. A quantidade de beijos para colocar em dia era infinita e o tempo, curto.

— Tenho quinze minutos antes da revisão. — Baekhyun murmurou, a boca grudada na do namorado. Tinha corrido até o estacionamento assim que ele disse que havia chegado, e caiu em seu colo antes mesmo que ele pudesse lhe desejar boa noite. — Você vai em casa hoje?

— Vou.

— Que inveja. 

Baekhyun desceu os beijos pelo pescoço do mais novo, o enchendo de marquinhas suaves na pele alva. Sorriu quando sentiu as mãos grandes o tocaram nas costas, por dentro do pijama cirúrgico que usava. Queria tanto ter horas a fio para passar com ele e com aqueles toques…

— Vou ficar sozinho, então não é bem algo para invejar. — Chanyeol riu, segurando Baekhyun pelo rosto quando ele se afastou. — Queria dormir com você.

A expressão do Byun ficou entre a triste e a culpada, o beicinho com o lábio inferior saliente, e Chanyeol não hesitou em beijá-lo. Baekhyun sentia muito a falta dele, de dividir a cama e acordar nos braços dele, e o Park sabia disso.

— Também queria. — Baekhyun murmurou entre o beijo, suspirando quando Chanyeol aproveitou a oportunidade para intensificar o contato. Não podiam desperdiçar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos e o Byun entendeu isso quando foi beijado com mais vontade.

Impulsionou o corpo para frente, colado no tronco de Chanyeol e com liberdade para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e embaraçar os cabelos escuros dele com os dedos, sentindo-se levemente excitado com o toque constante na bunda. Sabia que nunca conseguiriam ir até o fim naquele carro, mas Baekhyun gostava de ter um pouco de tudo, então apreciava as mãos grandes o apertando estrategicamente para matar a saudade.

Ajeitou-se no colo gostoso, as bocas se separando por conta da movimentação e as coxas apertadas nos dois lados do corpo do Park. Baekhyun sentiu os beijos na bochecha e na mandíbula, descendo para o pescoço sem deixar um avermelhado sequer, porque ele ficaria exposto no resto da noite. Gostando da continuidade, o Byun mexeu o quadril só para não dizer que não rebolou em Chanyeol naquele carro, arfando baixinho porque ele estava excitado, a certeza de que não poderia aproveitar daquela brincadeira o deixando triste antes mesmo do tempo acabar.

— Eu vou enlouquecer um dia desses e aparecer pelado na sua sala de descanso. — Baekhyun murmurou antes de beijar Chanyeol mais uma vez, grudando e desgrudando os lábios preguiçosamente. — Não vai poder fazer nada além de dar um jeito em mim.

— Adoro como a abstinência faz você perder a linha, senhor rotina. — Chanyeol riu, infiltrando uma das mãos para dentro da calça de Baekhyun, a outra nos cabelos loiros dele, fazendo o possível para não bagunçar completamente. Apertou a bunda ao tempo em que fechou a mão nos fios claros, vendo o Byun entreabrir os lábios para deixar um suspiro escapar. — Que dia vai pra casa?

— Tenho… três pacientes… marcados. — Baekhyun foi interrompido por beijos suaves. — Não faço a menor ideia. Sou o único na cardiologia hoje, o insuportável do Jeon não fez o favor de vir porque terminou o plantão e ele não se importa.

— Vai fazer mais três cirurgias? — Chanyeol parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para o namorado, franzindo o cenho. — Não gosto desse cara. Como te deixa sozinho no setor cirúrgico?

— Duas… uma já fiz. Observação, só preciso esperar. — Baekhyun deitou no ombro de Chanyeol, sendo abraçado imediatamente. — O Jeon nunca aparece depois de cumprir plantões, sabe como ele é.

Baekhyun trabalhava na cardiologia como cirurgião-chefe. Era o primeiro a ser chamado independente do que estivesse acontecendo com sua agenda pessoal. Jeon era o segundo cirurgião do departamento e dividia as cargas com Baekhyun, mas não fazia nada além do que precisava cumprir no banco de horas. Não era errado, dentro do que ele precisava seguir para pagar os plantões, mas Baekhyun achava inaceitável como ele descartava as emergências.

Os residentes ajudavam bastante, especialmente Joohyun, que pretendia seguir a carreira de Baekhyun e estava sempre o auxiliando. Já permitiu que ela comandasse cirurgias quando só tinham os dois e casos urgentes nas mãos, e ainda não tinha se arrependido dessa escolha. Esperava que ela conseguisse se tornar chefe dos residentes em breve.

— Descansa o quanto puder, okay? Dorme um pouco e come direito. Trouxe _donuts_ pra você. — Chanyeol aproveitou que ainda tinha uma das mãos entre os fios do cabelo de Baekhyun para fazer um cafuné leve.

— Você é o melhor do mundo. — O loiro levantou a cabeça para conseguir beijar a boca do Park em agradecimento. Estava prestes a se animar a começar os amassos outra vez quando o _bip_ característico do _pager_ que carregava para todos os lugares apitou. Baekhyun soltou um muxoxo quando afastou os lábios dos de Chanyeol, pegando o aparelhinho antiquado que nunca abriam mão só para confirmar que precisava voltar.

— Vai lá. Vou pra casa descansar um pouco e sentir sua falta. — Chanyeol o segurou pelo rosto para conseguir deixar um selinho sobre os lábios rosados. — Os _donuts_ estão no banco de trás.

Baekhyun assentiu, sabendo que precisava checar os pacientes em observação. Amava Chanyeol e amava os beijos e toques, mas se atrasar era inaceitável.

Enrolou com mais alguns selinhos enquanto abria a porta e se arrastava para fora, quase caindo porque não queria se separar do namorado. Abriu a porta de trás, sorrindo ao ver a caixa de uma das confeitarias famosas que mais gostava, querendo muito ter a chance de abraçar e beijar Chanyeol de novo só por ele ser perfeito daquele jeito. O agradeceu às pressas, correndo para não perder a hora e pedindo a Deus que ninguém tocasse na preciosa caixa de donuts que deixou estrategicamente escondida dentro da sala de descanso, onde tentou dar um jeito nas roupas amassadas e no cabelo um tanto fora do lugar.

Ficar com Chanyeol em horários e locais não tão apropriados já era parte da vida de Baekhyun e vice-versa. Depois de tantos anos de relacionamento sério e muito trabalho incessante dentro de hospitais, eles acabaram se acostumando com algumas coisas. Especialmente por nunca terem tido a sorte de trabalhar no mesmo lugar. Camas desconfortáveis dentro das salas, almoxarifado, carro, escada de incêndio. Já tinham transado ou, ao menos, trocado uns beijos escondidos, pelo menos uma vez em cada um desses lugares.

Não se orgulhavam disso, mas não podiam negar que já tinha acontecido. Eles encontravam poucas brechas e era o único meio de resolver, ainda mais no início do namoro onde só queriam mesmo é dar uns amassos em qualquer lugar, restritos a horários muito mais curtos que nos dias atuais.

Se conheceram no fim da faculdade. Foi por acaso, porque não eram da mesma turma, mas tinham um amigo em comum, conhecido também como Kyungsoo das criancinhas — pediatra — que fez uma festa de aniversário e colocou Baekhyun e Chanyeol no mesmo lugar pela primeira vez. Eles beberam e flertaram e se atracaram no sofá de Kyungsoo sem o mínimo de etiqueta, mas estava todo mundo meio alto demais para se importar com os beijos quentes de dois caras.

Chanyeol tinha o cabelo vermelho e Baekhyun ainda era moreno. Eles só tinham vinte e dois e vinte e três anos, respectivamente, e não lembraram da cara um do outro no dia seguinte até rolarem para o outro lado da cama. Foi muita sorte não terem transado embriagados, porque Chanyeol dormiu em cima de Baekhyun antes de tirar a roupa e a crise de riso foi enorme pela parte do Byun, que não viu problema em continuar na mesma cama e pegar no sono também.

Quando acordaram, a vergonha foi imensa, mas Kyungsoo lhes deu café e disse que deveriam trocar os telefones, porque tinham se beijado com muita vontade na noite anterior. Como o bom amigo que era, provavelmente tinha fotografias da parafernália no sofá até o presente momento, anos depois. O conselho foi bem seguido, pelo menos, e Baekhyun se viu cada vez mais apaixonado pelo ruivo caladão que Park Chanyeol era, mesmo que enquanto conversavam por mensagens ou em esporádicos encontros, ele acabasse se soltando.

Formados, já estavam namorando. No entanto, cada um ingressou em um hospital diferente, fato que causou uma breve turbulência no relacionamento dos dois, porque estavam acostumados a ver um ao outro com frequência e o tempo, que já era atarefado, foi cortado em setenta por cento. Baekhyun decidiu descolorir o cabelo e era conhecido como _idol_ na equipe de internos que fazia parte, Chanyeol voltou ao preto natural e fez tatuagens que permanecem o tempo inteiro escondidas na panturrilha e no ombro.

Foi entre os estudos para a prova da residência que eles quase terminaram e nesse mesmo período, voltaram a namorar. Sabiam que o término tinha sido consequência do cansaço e da ausência, o _stress_ que caía sobre os dois foi muito grande e descontaram um no outro o quanto estavam frustrados. Mas uma ligação e uma visita foram necessários para que assumissem que terminar tudo era a maior besteira que poderiam fazer.

Não ficaram nem mesmo dois dias pseudo-solteiros.

Baekhyun era um homem romântico, então ele passou a ver o tempo longe de Chanyeol como um combustível para a felicidade na hora de estar com ele de novo, e o Park sempre foi um cara paciente e centrado. Amava Baekhyun e nunca deixou de esperar por ele.

Acompanharam os anos de carreira um do outro assim como o relacionamento ia evoluindo. Baekhyun na cardiologia e Chanyeol no centro de trauma. Nunca falaram em casamento propriamente dito, mas sabiam que algo diferente estava acontecendo na vida deles quando conversaram sobre dividir uma casa. As vantagens eram boas e eles já estavam juntos há quatro anos quando a ideia foi lançada.

Agora, com quase quinze anos de relacionamento, eram teoricamente casados. Não que alguém precisasse falar sobre isso ou que ter uma festa de casamento fosse desejo de um deles, porque concordaram que não era importante, mas já moravam juntos e tinham uma porção de memórias, se conheciam como ninguém e não perderam a paixão — talvez por conta dos desencontros, até.

Baekhyun amava dizer que era comprometido. Usava um anel de compromisso e sua maior vaidade era sair na rua com a joia no dedo. Seus internos e residentes sempre comentavam sobre isso e ele sorria de orelha a orelha para falar do namorado — às vezes o chamava de noivo, às vezes de marido, só para se divertir. Nunca escondeu Chanyeol, mesmo sabendo que nem todo mundo aceitaria bem ter um homossexual numa posição tão cobiçada dentro de um hospital. Já tinha escutado uma coisa ou outra por aí, mas não dava a mínima. Sabia que era bom, estudava e trabalhava muito para isso.

Kyungsoo deu as caras no hospital onde trabalhava depois de ser transferido e, apesar de não ter Chanyeol, a amizade próxima do pediatra era muito boa e o mantinha são dentro da vida estressante que levava. Era assim que Baekhyun sobrevivia, esperando por todos os momentos em que poderia estar com o namorado ou com os amigos reunidos, feliz por não ter desistido de tudo quando a pressão foi grande, e grato pelo carinho de todos os que gostavam dele. Principalmente o quase-marido, claro.

Por isso, mesmo que sentisse muita falta, não se arrependia daquela escolha de relação e muito menos de ter o nome de Chanyeol na aliança que tinha no dedo — fizeram a gracinha de personalizar. Gostava de como ele nunca esquecia de nada, sorrindo para os sabores dos donuts que ganhou quando sentou, horas depois, para comer um pouco. Chocolate branco e chocolate amargo alternando na cobertura e recheio de geleia de morango. Ele também tinha deixado um _post-it_ na parte de dentro da tampa, a caligrafia corrida com os dizeres: _“boa noite, mozinho”_ , do jeito que Baekhyun odiava ser chamado, mas sempre ria.

Pegou o celular, mesmo que estivesse perto de uma da manhã, sentando em uma das camas com a caixa de _donuts_ de um lado, mastigando o pedaço generoso que tinha mordido. Abriu o chat dele com Chanyeol, repleto de receitas que queriam testar e um monte de conversas que demoravam para receber respostas. Era até engraçado o quanto eles se esforçavam para responder o mais rápido possível.

Digitou um boa noite amoroso, seguido de _“já estou com saudade”_ , só para não perder o costume, se deliciando com o doce e pensando em quanto tempo teria para dormir até a próxima chamada. Quando finalmente conseguiu deitar para descansar, pensou no quanto queria estar dormindo de conchinha com Chanyeol naquela madrugada.

***

Estava chovendo o dia inteiro. O outono era úmido e cheio de ventanias, especialmente quando o encontro com o inverno estava próximo. Baekhyun não gostava de dias chuvosos porque a probabilidade de alguma tragédia era sempre maior, seja em acidentes de carro ou em quedas de árvores pela região. Quando ventava forte, o perigo era ainda maior, e a emergência ficava uma loucura, obrigando quase todos a redobrar a atenção.

Com a preocupação seguida do mau humor, o cirurgião estava estressado. Tinha conseguido dormir em casa na noite anterior e passou ela inteira reclamando do fato de Chanyeol estar de plantão, então com certeza não tinha nenhum motivo para estar feliz. Kyungsoo deu um pulinho na cardiologia só para confirmar que Baekhyun estava soltando fogo pelas ventas com os internos que foram deixados lá naquela rotativa, rindo sozinho de como o rosto do Byun suavizou quando o pediatra colocou um café com creme na frente dele.

— Precisa se acalmar. Não recebemos nenhum alerta. — Kyungsoo empurrou o copo quente nas mãos de Baekhyun. — Chanyeol disse algo?

— Ele tá na emergência. Batida de três carros na rodovia. — Baekhyun murmurou, bebendo um gole do café. — Hoje era o fim do plantão, ele deve estar cansado. Mas colocaram ele na emergência pra receber tudo.

— Ele é traumatologista, Baek. Iria receber os pacientes de acidente de qualquer maneira. Deve ser o plantonista de emergência hoje, mas tenho certeza que não está sozinho.

— Não está. — Baekhyun estava parecendo um cachorrinho triste, apoiando o rosto cabisbaixo na mão. — Fico preocupado com ele. Espero que tenha dormido. Ele não me respondeu mais cedo.

— Homem, o Chanyeol tem uns quarenta anos.

— Tem trinta e seis, para de aumentar a idade dele. — Baekhyun empurrou Kyungsoo pelos ombros. — Não me importo com isso, vou me preocupar com ele nem que tenha sessenta.

— Nunca vi um casal tão grudento na minha vida. — Kyungsoo riu, bebendo o café que tinha pego para si. Baekhyun relaxou as costas na poltrona, sem saber que posição era mais confortável para ficar, sabendo que tinha uma cirurgia marcada e que Joohyun provavelmente chegaria lhe dizendo para se arrumar em breve para ir ao centro cirúrgico.

— Engraçado você dizer isso porque já não vejo a cara dele há três dias. Quando pisei em casa ele já tinha saído. — Baekhyun rolou os olhos. — Nunca foi tão difícil. Sabe quanto tempo tem que eu não transo direito? Melhor nem saber.

— Eu realmente não me importo com esse detalhe, me poupe. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta. Já sabia da vida sexual dos amigos o que valia por uma vida inteira. — Fica tranquilo, Byun. Chanyeol sabe se cuidar melhor que você, sem dúvidas. Vai se acalmar pra cirurgia, vi no quadro sua próxima.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, ainda descansando no encosto da poltrona. Sabia que não podia deixar nada interferir no profissionalismo, então concordou depois de alguns segundos. Terminou de tomar o café com Kyungsoo fazendo o possível para mentalizar que Chanyeol não iria ter problemas e estava descansado o suficiente, torcendo para conseguir, ao menos, vê-lo muito em breve.

Procurou o celular antes de ir para o centro cirúrgico, constatando mais uma vez que Chanyeol não tinha respondido. Suspirando, lhe enviou uma mensagem pedindo que falasse com ele assim que possível. Odiava ficar muito tempo sem notícias. Já era ruim o suficiente não poder vê-lo como desejava.

— Byun? Temos que ir. — A voz de Joohyun fez o cirurgião sair dos devaneios, indo preparar-se para o trabalho, abstraindo da sua lamúria pessoal.

Com os cabelos cobertos pela touca e o rosto protegido pela máscara, lavou as mãos livres de anéis antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia, sem fazer ideia de como o procedimento planejado para durar no máximo três horas iria desafiá-lo por conta de complicações que não podiam imaginar até que começasse. Baekhyun esqueceu completamente de Chanyeol e de qualquer circunstância que pudesse atrapalhar quando se deparou com o problema.

Quando saiu daquela sala fria, já tinha amanhecido do lado de fora. Estava com fome e exausto, caminhando para o estacionamento depois de doze horas de susto com direito a paradas cardiorrespiratórias e hemorragia. Já nem sabia mais quem ele era, entrando no carro e descansando a cabeça no volante por alguns segundos. Pegou o celular antes de dar partida, querendo muito encontrar a cama de casal confortável que tinha em casa e, de preferência, seu namorado-noivo-marido em cima dela, sorrindo de canto ao ver que Chanyeol tinha respondido para dizer que estava bem, lhe desejando boa noite.

Dirigiu com cuidado porque sabia que estava cansado, abrindo a garagem para guardar o veículo e ficando um pouco mais triste ao vê-la vazia. Chanyeol não estava em casa e ele teria que ficar sozinho. Saiu do carro, arrastando-se para dentro, deixando os pertences em cantos variados da sala no caminho para o banheiro, sem muita força de vontade para arrumar naquele momento. Faria isso depois que, pelo menos, um banho quente o deixasse mais confortável e aquecido.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas ainda estava tudo úmido e frio. Baekhyun realmente não gostava da sensação de molhado que praticamente todo o ambiente assumia quando o tempo ficava daquele jeito, ligando o aquecedor antes mesmo de ir para debaixo do chuveiro.

Tomou um banho longo, relaxando o corpo cansado com a água quente e aproveitando para lavar o cabelo. Gostava de se cuidar, era bastante vaidoso. A profissão não o deixava fazer muita coisa, por precisar manter-se sempre com o rosto limpo e o corpo livre de acessórios, mas nem assim ele abria mão dos cuidados com a pele ou com os cabelos, que continuava descolorindo para permanecer loiro. Chegou a pintar de castanho uma vez, mas voltou para o platinado. Chanyeol gostava do loiro também.

Com um pijama largo e os olhos pequenos, foi para a cozinha fazer alguma coisa para comer. Tinha certeza que havia comprado massa pronta de _waffles_ no mercado e não tinha usado ainda, sentindo uma vontade avassaladora de comer doce até não caber mais chocolate dentro dele. Geralmente ficava assim depois de cirurgias complicadas, como se o chocolate pudesse devolver a ele todas as energias. Talvez crescer lendo e assistindo Harry Potter tenha o influenciado nisso.

Estava distraído, derretendo o chocolate no microondas com o cotovelo apoiado na bancada, quase cochilando e sendo desperto pelo eletrodoméstico apitando, quando ouviu a porta da garagem abrindo. Imediatamente alerta, o corpo sofreu um sobressalto. Esqueceu até de tirar o chocolate derretido do microondas, indo até a entrada da garagem e passando mal quando viu o carro de Chanyeol entrando.

O Park o viu parado no degrau que dava acesso à cozinha da casa, sorrindo de canto enquanto terminava de estacionar, fechando o portão automático de ferro ao tempo em que saía do carro. Baekhyun não conseguiu conter o sorriso, esperando que Chanyeol fosse até ele porque estava descalço.

— Não acredito que você tá em casa. — O moreno segurou o Byun pela cintura assim que estavam a poucos passos de distância, recebendo uma risada cansada como resposta. Baekhyun usou os ombros de Chanyeol como apoio para os braços, o enlaçando pelo pescoço. — Que saudade de dormir com você, mozinho.

— Mozinho não… — Baekhyun reclamou baixinho, esticando-se um pouco para alcançar a boca de Chanyeol. Ele estava em um degrau e ainda não igualava na altura do mais novo. — Não sabia que você ia chegar hoje, esqueci de checar.

— Também não lembrava.

Eles trocaram sorrisos e Baekhyun se jogou para mais um beijo, mais longo, com gosto de saudade, enquanto Chanyeol os guiava para dentro com cuidado por conta dos dois degraus. O Byun estava cheiroso e quentinho, Chanyeol quase não queria mais sair daquele abraço ou desistir da boca macia sobre a própria, mas ainda queria tomar um banho e poder se juntar a ele de uma vez. Só por isso se afastou, o segurando pelo rosto cansado.

— Você parece exausto. O que aconteceu? — O Park o acariciou na bochecha com o polegar, o assistindo sorrir enquanto fechava os olhos preguiçosamente.

— Cirurgia. Doze horas.

— Caramba, amor. — Chanyeol se inclinou para selar os lábios rapidamente. — O que está fazendo? Fica deitado, vou tomar banho e venho ficar com você.

— Waffles com chocolate. Posso terminar, já fiz tudo, não se preocupe com isso. Estou morrendo de fome, Park, não vou poder te dar o luxo de esperar. — Riu, caminhando quando Chanyeol o soltou, a contragosto. Tirou o chocolate do microondas, pegando os _waffles_ que havia feito e ainda estavam mornos. — Vou fazer mais pra você.

Chanyeol pensou em negar, mas sabia que Baekhyun comeria tudo que estava no prato e ficou com vontade assim que viu o chocolate sendo derramado ali. Então concordou, aproximando-se só para roubar um pedaço pequeno antes de fugir para o banho. Baekhyun ainda se sentia cansado, mas o namorado era tão eficaz em fazê-lo recuperar as energias como o chocolate, por isso não se importou em preparar mais uma porção de waffles depois que comeu.

Fazia tempo que não estava em casa escutando tudo o que Chanyeol fazia por lá, desde o chuveiro ligado até o guarda-roupa abrindo e fechando. Sentia falta de coisas pequenas como aquelas, porque sempre que aconteciam, a proximidade o deixava muito feliz. Poder ouvir os passos do Park enquanto ele ia de um lado para o outro da casa, conseguir saber o que ele estava fazendo e ter a liberdade de ir lá checar. Nunca se cansaria das delícias de dividir uma casa.

Mesmo de costas, misturando o chocolate branco para ficar uniforme depois de derreter, Baekhyun soube quando Chanyeol estava se aproximando, sorrindo breve quando o corpo foi envolvido em um abraço por trás, o apertando de um jeito gostoso e duradouro. O Park deitou no ombro do menor, vendo o que ele estava fazendo e sorrindo por confirmar outra vez que Baekhyun sabia tudo sobre ele.

— Cheiroso. — Foi o cirurgião quem disse, apreciando o aroma do sabonete e do desodorante masculino que já conhecia de cor e ainda assim sempre o fazia sentir saudades. — Já está pronto, deixa eu colocar pra você.

— Amo meu maridinho prestativo. — Chanyeol o beijou na bochecha, escutando a risada soprada que Baekhyun deixou escapar. Gostava de brincar com ele com as nomenclaturas e vice-versa. — Você comeu tudo mesmo.

— Disse que eu estava com fome, maridinho folgado. — Baekhyun despejou o chocolate nos waffles, levando o prato para a bancada. Chanyeol sentou em uma das cadeiras altas. — Pronto.

— Faltou uma coisa muito importante.

— Hm? — Baekhyun franziu o cenho, olhando o prato simples. — O quê?

— Meu maridinho. Vem aqui. — Chanyeol respondeu o óbvio, chamando-o com a mão. Baekhyun rolou os olhos, mas riu e foi até ele. Com as pernas afastadas e o corpo parcialmente virado, o Park deu espaço para Baekhyun sentar sobre a coxa dele.

— Se a gente cair, eu vou acabar com você. — O Byun avisou, mas fez o que foi pedido, o corpo sendo imediatamente sustentado por um dos braços de Chanyeol, que o envolveu pelas costas, a mão pousada na cintura do loiro. — Termina logo de comer.

— Eu nem comecei. — Chanyeol lhe fez carinho na cintura, rindo breve. — Tá com pressa?

— Park Chanyeol. — Baekhyun abraçou o namorado pelo pescoço, ganhando mais confiança para ficar no colo dele. Estava seguro, não iriam despencar dali. — Estamos juntos em casa… Eu quero transar. 

Chanyeol soltou uma risada alta, especialmente por não estar esperando. Não tinha percebido nenhuma malícia em nada que Baekhyun havia feito até aquele momento.

— Mas assim, do nada? Não vai nem me dar um boa noite primeiro? — O moreno o apertou suavemente na cintura. Rindo baixinho, Baekhyun aproximou o rosto do de Chanyeol, beijando a bochecha dele, carinhosamente seguindo o caminho até a boca.

A barba do Park estava começando a crescer, raspando de leve. Baekhyun ficava em conflito com aquilo. Às vezes reclamava, porque não crescia de maneira uniforme e Chanyeol parecia bagunçado. No entanto, quando se envolvia nos beijos ou sentia a pele pinicar pelo contato, seja nas costas, no pescoço, nas coxas, na bunda, gostava.

— Não vou deixar a oportunidade passar. Tô com saudade de você — murmurou, juntando os lábios mais um pouquinho. — Faz tanto tempo que não usamos a cama…

— Você é tão dramático, Senhor Byun. — Chanyeol riu breve, o apertando mais, o trazendo para mais perto mesmo que o peso sobre uma das pernas fosse levemente incômodo. — Vamos dar um jeito nisso assim que eu acabar aqui.

— Combinado. — A voz de Baekhyun era melodiosa e sensual. Ele gostava de fazer isso com Chanyeol, só para deixar o tom bem gravado na memória, um quase sussurro, dito no pé do ouvido. Chanyeol respondeu com a mão escorregando até o quadril, alcançando o início da coxa e pressionando a pele coberta pelo pijama.

Deslizando a ponta do nariz atrás da orelha até o pescoço do Park, Baekhyun aconchegou-se mais no colo dele, deixando o beijo na pele aquecida e abaixando o braço para o tocar nas costas, o outro o envolvendo pela cintura. Usou o ombro dele de apoio para deitar, lhe fazendo carinho com as mãos.

Chanyeol não parou de acariciar o corpo do menor, amando a proximidade e a ternura. Também sentia uma falta tremenda de Baekhyun, independente de quanto tempo de romance os dois tinham ou do quanto já deveriam estar acostumados com a ausência. Sempre iria querer mais dele, por mais dois, doze ou vinte e dois anos.

Não eram perfeitos, discutiam quando os nervos estavam à flor da pele, Baekhyun tinha uma porção de defeitos, assim como Chanyeol e às vezes discordavam de verdade de algumas coisas — inesquecível foi o momento em que precisaram escolher a paleta de cores para reformar a cozinha e Baekhyun quase esganou Chanyeol e os tons amadeirados que ele insistia em querer. Porém, nada era suficiente para que se separassem, não mais.

Continuaria sendo o quase marido que o enchia de carinho ou de beijos, como tentava fazer enquanto comia. Mesmo apreciando os waffles improvisados com chocolate branco, seu preferido, não deixava de tocar em Baekhyun e o fazer se sentir querido. Nunca imaginou que amaria alguém por tanto tempo e com tanta intensidade até conhecer o antes moreno Byun Baekhyun, que vivia de _planners_ e um monte de listas de afazeres, mas ali estava ele, dividindo um pouco das horas diárias com o mais velho e não sentindo a mínima vontade de se afastar.

O tocou nas costas, na cintura, no quadril, na nuca e em tudo de novo, sentindo quando ele devolvia as carícias lentamente. Não estava demorando para comer, esperando pelo momento em que teria Baekhyun na cama, como morria de saudade e de vontade de ter. Talvez o tempo curto e o quanto ansiava por isso tenham o feito perder o instante em que o Byun passou a adormecer, aos poucos, deitado no ombro largo do maior.

Percebeu ao sentir o peso sobre o corpo e a mão bonita do cirurgião pousada sobre sua perna, perdendo a sustentação que antes tinha sobre sua cintura. Baekhyun simplesmente pegou no sono, mesmo tendo sido o primeiro a sugerir que fossem para o quarto. Chanyeol espiou o que pôde do rosto adormecido, sorrindo de canto, terminando de mastigar um dos últimos pedaços do waffle. Ele estava mesmo cansado.

O deixou cochilando ali, sem apressar o fim da refeição e sem se importar com o corpo que parecia ainda mais pesado por estar adormecido. Não parou de fazer carinho nas costas dele, sentindo a respiração calma contra o pescoço e ouvindo o ressonar baixinho que ele deixava escapar.

Quando terminou de comer, afastou o prato e ajeitou Baekhyun no colo, buscando pelas duas pernas dele para conseguir carregá-lo, com cuidado. Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, entre o sono e o despertar, e Chanyeol precisou conter o riso gracioso por testemunhar o namorado sendo tão fofo. Eram poucos os momentos.

Entrou no quarto dos dois, o deixando na cama e assistindo quando ele se moveu inconscientemente, a bochecha esfregando no travesseiro e a mão apertando de leve o lençol. Sorriu sozinho, voltando para a cozinha para lavar a louça e deixar tudo limpo, retornando ao quarto depois de secar as mãos. Estava cedo, ainda. Não estava nem perto de anoitecer, mas horário de sono pontual não era exatamente algo que fazia parte da rotina deles.

Chanyeol fechou as cortinas, impedindo a invasão da claridade daquele dia nublado no cômodo, afastando o cobertor para deitar ao lado de Baekhyun, fazendo o possível para não se mover muito e nem ser abrupto. Seus esforços foram válidos, mas não suficientes, porque o Byun acordou enquanto era coberto, os olhos piscando desacostumados com a escuridão que o maior promoveu ao quarto.

Se deu conta de onde estava, os lábios entreabrindo pela surpresa, virando-se na cama para encontrar Chanyeol o encarando, a culpa nas feições.

— Não queria ter te acordado.

— Não acredito que dormi. — Baekhyun bocejou, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Arrastou-se para mais perto. — Por que me deixou dormir? Disse que queria transar… chato.

— Está morrendo de sono, seu bobo. — Chanyeol o tocou na cintura, debaixo do cobertor, o trazendo para um abraço. — Não vou voltar para o hospital por agora, também estou exausto.

Baekhyun piscou preguiçosamente, suspirando em seguida. Segurou o rosto tão conhecido de Chanyeol, aproximando-se para beijá-lo devagar, ainda sonolento. Tudo bem não transar. Estava, sim, morrendo de vontade. Há dias. Mas também gostava da intimidade não sexual, do corpo quente que o abraçava mesmo que estivessem vestidos, do cheiro característico e tão gostoso. Também sentia falta de simplesmente dormir na mesma cama que o Park.

— Então vamos dormir por um tempão. — Baekhyun entrelaçou as pernas às de Chanyeol. — Bem pertinho.

— Claro, meu amor. — Chanyeol voltou a juntar os lábios por alguns segundos, sorrindo quando se afastou. — Bom dia…

— Bom dia, mozinho. — Baekhyun sussurrou, fazendo Chanyeol rir antes de o abraçar confortavelmente. Todo o calor e o companheirismo permaneciam ali naquele abraço.

Estavam satisfeitos, por enquanto. 

***

Baekhyun acordou recebendo beijos suaves na bochecha, no pescoço, nos lábios. Piscou devagar, ainda sem abrir os olhos completamente, sentindo o carinho que Chanyeol fazia com os lábios sobre sua pele. Uma absurda vontade de sorrir tomou conta do corpo quando se deu conta do que acontecia e de onde estava, com quem estava.

Dormiu e acordou com Chanyeol, o tocando por inteiro, com os corpos ainda embaralhados em um abraço, mesmo folgado por conta do tempo que passaram adormecidos. Sentia o cheiro dele próximo e os beijos gostosos sendo distribuídos pela tez, usando da mão que o tocava nas costas para devolver o carinho. E então o Park soube que ele estava acordado.

— Boa noite. — Chanyeol sussurrou, puxando o corpo menor para voltar a abraçá-lo apertado. As pernas ainda eram uma bagunça debaixo do lençol e Baekhyun não fez nenhuma cerimônia ao jogar uma das próprias sobre o corpo do mais novo. — Dormimos bastante.

— Que delícia. — Baekhyun murmurou, a voz ainda falha por conta do tempo sem uso. Manhoso, manteve o abraço, aproximando o rosto para beijar Chanyeol na boca. — Não quero mais ter um dia diferente desse, obrigado.

— Seria uma maravilha. — O Park riu baixinho, se deixando levar por mais um beijo, a mão que tocava Baekhyun já conhecendo o corpo o suficiente para se guiar quase sozinha sobre as costas largas do mais velho. O acariciou da nuca à lombar, o ouvindo arfar levemente quando separaram as bocas.

Era quente e confortável. Baekhyun não queria precisar dormir em nenhum outro lugar além daqueles braços. Gostava de sonhar com aquilo, a possibilidade de estar ao lado de Chanyeol todas as noites em que deitasse no travesseiro. A bem da verdade, eles tinham quase isso. Nem sempre estavam presentes, mas o cheiro sempre estava nos lençóis, nas roupas, os traços espalhados pelos móveis que escolheram juntos e pelas fotografias. Isso compensava na saudade.

— Vai ficar em casa até amanhã? — Baekhyun ousou perguntar, baixo, só para não criar muita expectativa, os olhos abrindo, brilhantes, quando Chanyeol respondeu.

— Sim. O dia inteiro. Estou de folga, acho que esqueceu de marcar no calendário. — O moreno sorriu para o namorado, encantado com o rosto bonito e ainda com vestígios das horas de sono.

— Oh, eu marquei. Verdade, tinha esquecido. — Com um impulso, jogou o corpo por cima do maior, sem se importar com as mãos que ficaram presas abaixo dele quando conseguiu virá-los na cama. — Vamos ficar juntos o dia inteiro. Nem consigo pensar em coisas pra fazer, podemos ficar na cama até amanhecer ou algo assim?

— Não tenho objeções. — Chanyeol riu, o esperando afastar as mãos enquanto o segurava pelos dois lados do quadril. Achava impressionante olhar para Baekhyun de tão perto. Ele parecia envelhecer muito pouco, mesmo que trinta e sete anos não chegassem nem perto de uma terceira idade.

Ele tinha pequenas linhas nos cantos dos olhos, que ficavam à mostra quando sorria largo, mas eram tão discretas que pareciam apenas um charme. Ao contrário de si, que possuía um vinco bem marcado entre as sobrancelhas e algumas outras marcas de expressão, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo. Baekhyun se cuidava muito mais, provavelmente teria a aparência celestial por muito mais tempo.

— Ai, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun suspirou, parecendo sonhador demais. O Park amava quando ele mostrava aquele lado. — Que saudade. Eu fiquei tão preocupado ontem... 

— Estava na emergência, não consegui nem tocar no celular.

— Não gosto de ficar sem falar com você por muito tempo. — Baekhyun escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado, sentindo o cheiro dele direto da pele. — Mas entendo.

Quando não conseguiam se comunicar pelo celular, Baekhyun sempre se sentia afastado. Odiava se sentir longe de Chanyeol, mais que o plano físico. Toda vez que algo os impedia de manter o contato constante, ficava agoniado. Era bastante sentimental quando se tratava do mais novo.

— Você dormiu bem? — Chanyeol perguntou, de repente, uma das mãos por dentro do pijama de Baekhyun apenas para tocar a pele quente que tanto fazia falta.

— Como um anjinho — rindo, o loiro soprou contra a pele do namorido, aproveitando para beijá-lo no pescoço, de leve. — Vamos dormir de conchinha mais tarde…

Chanyeol concordou, sabendo como ele amava dormir naquela posição e se encolher inteiro contra o maior. Baekhyun gostava de sentir a proteção, essa era a verdade. Passava muito tempo sendo o responsável por vidas de muitas pessoas, chefiando uma equipe em uma sala de cirurgia, como a maior autoridade e a que precisava, a cada minuto, ser quem promovia a atenção. Quando estava com Chanyeol, gostava de ser o vulnerável, o que precisava de afeto e de apoio. Dormir com ele sentindo o abraço protetor fazia Baekhyun se sentir amado e protegido.

— Você sabe que vai ter que continuar fazendo isso, não é? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente. Chanyeol, que agora tinha ambas as mãos debaixo da camiseta do Byun, parou de movê-las. — Continua.

— Você não perde uma. — Risonho, Chanyeol voltou a mover os dedos largos sobre a pele de Baekhyun, o dedilhando devagar. — Não era minha intenção, sabe…

— Mas está gostoso. — Se ajeitou sobre o tronco do maior, as pernas agora de cada lado das dele, pronto para arrastar-se no colchão e sentar sobre as coxas do mais novo se fosse necessário. — Sabe que eu amo suas mãos, como acha que vou reagir se me tocar assim?

Chanyeol deixou um sorriso mais sacana ganhar forma nos lábios, pressionando a pele do namorado com mais vontade. Talvez, apenas talvez, tenha pensado em algumas intenções quando invadiu por baixo do tecido, mas só se Baekhyun se mostrasse disposto.

— Não foi exatamente proposital, mas não vou reclamar. — O moreno aceitou o beijo que previu receber de bom grado, sentindo quando Baekhyun o apertou com as coxas. Sentia falta do corpo dele. — Vamos bem devagar hoje, porque estou com saudade e quero aproveitar.

— Sem tortura, Park. Acha que não conheço você? Não ouse me perturbar. — Baekhyun ainda falava no pé do ouvido do mais novo, alcançando a pele sensível do pescoço e da linha da mandíbula com a boca, o beijando ali com muito cuidado. Desceu os toques até o queixo, achando os lábios alheios muito fácil. Conhecia cada pedaço do corpo de Chanyeol e amava reconhecer toda vez que eles tinham tempo e espaço para mais uma vez e mais um beijo e mais uma transa.

Gostava de relembrar onde ele era sensível e qual o melhor lugar para tocar, mesmo que já soubesse de tudo. Parecia mágico que a chance de conhecer de novo sempre existisse entre eles, porque algumas coisas eram perdidas entre os intervalos em que não se tocavam.

Chanyeol levantou a camiseta do pijama de Baekhyun praticamente inteira, expondo as costas bonitas e tocando com mais afinco, o escutando arfar baixinho quando o apertou na cintura. O clima ainda estava esquentando naquele início de noite, mas já era suficiente para os dois que estivessem juntos e trancados naquele quarto, escondidos do frio. Na cama deles, entre os lençóis deles, com o cheiro deles em cada fresta de ar.

— Espera um pouco. — Baekhyun se moveu, as mãos espalmadas no colchão para conseguir levantar e esticar o corpo sobre o de Chanyeol. Ele o segurou pelo quadril, sorrindo quando a luz do abajur foi acesa e o quarto agora era iluminado pelo amarelado dela. Conseguiam se ver melhor. — Não vou fazer nada sem olhar pra você.

— Tenho um maridinho esperto. — Chanyeol o fez voltar para onde estava, mas o deixou ficar sentado em seu colo, assistindo quando ele tirou a camiseta, revelando o tronco decorado com pintinhas e com mamilos despontados no peitoral largo. Amava aquela parte do corpo dele, a postura tão elegante e o peito naturalmente definido, avantajado, sempre o deixando com as roupas marcadas com a curva suave, soltas sobre o abdômen. Era lindo. — Levanta um pouco.

— Por quê? — Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas obedeceu, ficando de joelhos no colchão e deixando o corpo de Chanyeol livre. Entendeu, sorrindo, quando ele afastou o travesseiro para sentar, descansando as costas na cabeceira e esperando que Baekhyun voltasse a lhe ocupar o colo.

Sentou sobre a virilha dele, a bunda bem acomodada e o tronco nu sendo rapidamente tocado. O amarelo do abajur iluminava a pele diretamente, quase banhando-a de dourado. Chanyeol admirou os detalhes, os dedos escorregando entre as curvas e as pintas, a vontade de beijar toda a derme tomando conta dos pensamentos.

— Lindo. — Soprou, recebendo o sorriso agradecido de Baekhyun, que procurou pelos lábios do namorado sem demora. O Park gostava de como ficavam grudados naquela posição, como sentia as mãos de Baekhyun infiltradas por baixo da camisa, o tocando diretamente na cintura, como a língua era envolvida pela dele. Apreciava cada pequeno detalhe.

Sempre estendiam os beijos quando tinham tempo. Baekhyun não cansava do quanto era gostoso ter a boca de Chanyeol junto a dele. Os lábios volumosos e macios que ele gostava de mordiscar eram um atrativo tão grande quanto saber que o Park conhecia cada um dos seus beijos favoritos. Ele sabia que gostava de ser tocado nas costas, nas coxas e nos lóbulos das orelhas, só para se arrepiar por inteiro enquanto as bocas estavam encaixadas. 

Por isso o guiava facilmente, o instigando e excitando aos poucos enquanto subia e descia as mãos pelo tronco despido, sorrindo quando afastavam as bocas e podia ver os lábios entreabertos de Baekhyun, úmidos por conta dos beijos constantes, o ar escapando por reação aos toques. Aquela calma era o que faltava sempre.

As rapidinhas não eram ruins, se fossem ser honestos. Contanto que conseguissem ir até o final e não precisassem sair correndo antes mesmo de perder toda a roupa, era suficiente para matar a vontade. Mas nada se comparava com a possibilidade de fazer tudo ser demorado, sentindo um ao outro bem devagar. Chanyeol gostava de olhar bem para Baekhyun, sem precisar acelerar as coisas, gravando os traços tão conhecidos mais uma vez ao vê-lo se contorcer e ofegar ao sentir os dedos que o esfregavam nos pontos sensíveis.

Era bom demais poder ser assistido ao tirar a roupa e saber que era admirado com cuidado, se arrepiando com o passear dos dedos longos sobre a pele quente e agora despida. Baekhyun sorriu ladino ao admirar a tatuagem no ombro do mais novo, tomando um pouco do início do braço, sem chegar na curva do pescoço. Passou a ponta dos dedos por ali, decalcando o desenho, conhecendo o significado do que marcava o homem da sua vida em tinta.

Se aproximou para beijar o desenho, subindo com os lábios estalando na pele até a nuca, usando a língua para provocá-lo suavemente na região, rindo baixinho quando ele sentiu cócegas. Fazia de propósito, só para ter certeza de que ainda lembrava cada lugar. Também gostava quando podia rir com ele, ainda que estivessem prestes a fazer sexo. Era confortável e espontâneo, familiar.

— Continua sensível. — Baekhyun insistiu um pouco mais com a língua, falando no pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. — Saudade de te ver nu, amor.

Baekhyun tocou-o no abdômen, pressionando os músculos duros, o espiando contrair. Ainda mantinha-se inclinado sobre ele, a boca próxima do pescoço e os olhos mirando os movimentos abaixo de si. Sorriu quando viu a mão grande o segurar pela coxa assim que ousou se movimentar devagar, mexendo o quadril e arrastando a bunda sobre a virilha de Chanyeol, sabendo como ele estava começando a ficar excitado e, por consequência, com o pênis ereto.

Amava deixá-lo assim e perceber como acontecia aos poucos, com as provocações e com os toques. Amava sentir o aperto na coxa quando roçava-se com mais vontade, seguido da surpresa com a mão livre do Park invadindo o cós da calça do pijama folgado, o tocando na bunda nua e macia. Devolvendo com mais beijos no pescoço do mais novo, Baekhyun aceitou o incentivo para aquelas breves reboladas, ainda sem sequer tirar o restante das roupas.

A luz, mesmo pouca, os iluminava diretamente, e Baekhyun gostou de ver os olhos de Chanyeol refletindo aquele brilho amarelado no castanho claro quando levantou o rosto, voltando a tocá-lo na nuca para juntar os lábios por segundos molhados. Os troncos nus se encostavam completamente, a pele arrastando nos mamilos sensíveis de ambos e deixando o pequeno gostinho do que seria quando dessem atenção àquelas zonas erógenas.

Baekhyun sabia muito bem como Chanyeol gostava de ter a boca do namorado em diferentes lugares do corpo. Sempre enlouquecia quando Baekhyun o chupava nos mamilos, o beijava nas pernas e entre estas, o sentia com a língua. Logo, é claro que o Byun iria agradá-lo sem nem pensar duas vezes, desfazendo o beijo com selares curtos, descendo pelo queixo até ter a boca no pescoço já levemente marcado.

O provocou ali, arrastando os dentes na pele ao tempo em que as mãos iam de encontro aos mamilos dele, dedilhando o peitoral nos dois lados, se afastando apenas para conseguir tocá-lo ali. Tinha total consciência do quanto ele ficaria excitado assim que começasse a investir, sorrindo ao escutar o suspiro pesado no mesmo momento em que circulou a área com a ponta dos indicadores.

A boca escorregou para o outro lado, o espaço cedido por Chanyeol quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, apertando os olhos para sentir cada torcida e esfregada que Baekhyun deixava sobre seus mamilos, adorando os toques e a dedicação dele. Ainda o tocava na bunda, então devolvia o prazer ao massagear as nádegas com vontade, o fazendo rebolar um pouco mais a cada investida.

Não demorou para Baekhyun o alcançar no peito com a boca. Ele mordiscou a pele marrom e os bicos enrijecidos, molhando a ponta do dedo que ainda estava ali porque não viu o motivo para tirar até aquele instante. O lambeu e chupou, a pele marcada pela saliva ali deixada em ambos os lados. Chanyeol o apertou na bunda apenas porque precisava reagir de alguma forma e era ali que as mãos estavam, o impulso o arrastando mais para a frente sem querer, o peitoral exposto totalmente entregue.

— E me disse que queria ir devagar. — Baekhyun murmurou, sugando o mamilo outra vez, um sorriso divertido no rosto quando arrumou a postura e conseguiu olhar para o namorado nos olhos.

— Foi sem querer. — Chanyeol voltou a massageá-lo devagar, compartilhando do sorriso. — Mas posso continuar.

— Pode sim, com certeza. — Sem cerimônias, Baekhyun voltou a beijá-lo na pele, desde o ombro tatuado até o peito, a mão deslizando pela lateral do tronco para lhe fazer carinho.

O provou o quanto pôde daquela forma, lembrando do quanto achava gostoso estar na cama com ele, o fazendo sentir prazer. Com as mãos, com a boca, com as pernas que pressionavam-no nos lados do quadril, com a bunda que continuava roçando nele por livre e espontânea vontade. Só se deu ao trabalho de sair daquele colo quando deu voz ao desejo de vê-lo totalmente nu, se afastando para tirar a bermuda de moletom que ele tinha vestido para dormir.

Puxou pela bainha, saindo da cama ao ponto em que retirava a peça, o vislumbre do pênis ereto sobre a barriga dele causando um fervor em Baekhyun, apenas por querer colocar tudo na boca e sentir pulsar. Quando tempo tinha que não faziam um sexo oral satisfatório? Inadmissível.

Afastou as pernas dele para caber entre elas, voltando para o colchão sem nem deixar margem para que Chanyeol não entendesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer, o segurando pelos tornozelos enquanto distribuía beijos pelas canelas e panturrilhas, íntimo e molhado, o toque subindo junto aos lábios que alcançavam as coxas. Ele o segurou firme ali, a boca chegando perto da sobra da bunda pressionada no colchão.

Chanyeol tinha começado a se masturbar, sentindo o pênis já duro e sensível, sabendo como Baekhyun era capaz de fazer sua situação se elevar a algumas potências. Não conteve o gemido grave quando sentiu a boca que tanto gostava o provocando na virilha, a bochecha esbarrando nos dedos que envolviam a ereção.

— Me deixa chupar, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun usou uma das mãos para tocá-lo no pulso, o fazendo parar com o toque, sorrindo quando ele obedeceu. Então a mão de Baekhyun tomou o lugar, massageando devagar. Os dentes rasparam na pélvis em completa tortura, a respiração quente batendo contra a pele da região, a língua esperta ganhando espaço para serpentear na púbis aparada antes de chegar na base do pau.

Escorregou a língua pelo comprimento até circundar a glande avermelhada, satisfeito demais em poder fazer aquilo com liberdade, sugando e chupando devagar e o umedecendo com a boca. A sensação de ter Chanyeol entre os lábios era gostosa, especialmente quando isso o fazia relaxar, o corpo cedendo levemente quando Baekhyun o apertou nos testículos.

— Ah, Byun. — Chanyeol passou a mão pelos fios loiros, jogando a franja para trás com cautela. Baekhyun levantou os olhos na direção dele, o pau escapando da boca para esfregar a língua na pele cálida. — Vai acabar comigo.

— Pode se mover. — O Byun pediu, molhando os lábios e sentindo mais o gosto que tomava conta do paladar. Adorava o amargor do pré-gozo quando chupava. — Sabe como fazer.

Chanyeol sorriu ladino, safado, assistindo Baekhyun voltar a envolvê-lo com os lábios. Quente e gostoso, indo gradativamente mais fundo, apertando a coxa dele para lembrar do pedido feito há segundos atrás. Queria que ele estocasse, apenas porque gostava da sensação e ele sabia disso, não criando empecilhos para erguer o quadril algumas vezes, as mãos ainda nos cabelos de Baekhyun, sem puxá-los ou apertar forte.

O sentia gemer, a pressão se espalhando por todo o pênis que engolia a cada som que escapava e ficava preso entre a garganta e o jeito em que Chanyeol ritmava as estocadas. Baekhyun sabia como dizer-lhe para parar, então não se preocupava em ir até os limites que dava a si mesmo, apreciando o vaivém, o pau roçando na língua e o provocando fundo. Era algo que gostava de fazer porque sabia como excitava Chanyeol, o que automaticamente o excitava também. Sentia o próprio pênis enrijecido dentro da calça, mais necessitado a cada instante.

Quando Baekhyun tocou a outra perna de Chanyeol, pressionando os dedos na pele, o mais novo soube que deveria parar os movimentos, o deixando afastar a boca com um estalo obsceno que se espalhou pelo quarto, os dedos entre os fios claros e o pau molhado contra o abdômen. Os lábios de Baekhyun estavam avermelhados e úmidos até os cantos, pintando o sorriso sacana que ele o dedicou.

Ele era imensamente bonito, inclinando o corpo para beijar o namorado e compartilhar todo aquele gosto e todo aquele cheiro, Chanyeol o trazendo para perto pelo quadril, sem sequer pensar duas vezes antes de expor a bunda e o tocar ali outra vez, ao tempo em que enroscavam as línguas e Baekhyun suspirava com o contato.

Passou as pernas por cima das coxas de Chanyeol, encontrando apoio ali para sentar de novo, com o cós da calça cedendo por conta do movimento do Park em abaixá-la por trás, fazendo Baekhyun arrastar a peça até o pênis inteiro estar para fora, as ereções se encontrando entre os corpos enquanto continuavam os beijos molhados e dividindo os suspiros. 

As mãos apertavam tudo um do outro. Os ombros, as cinturas, os pneuzinhos de Baekhyun ou a definição do abdômen de Chanyeol, ridiculamente sarado. Nenhuma daquelas características definiam alguma coisa sobre como se entregavam na cama, essa era a melhor parte.

Baekhyun movia-se para continuar roçando o próprio pênis no do Park, se arrepiando inteiro quando a glande sensível era pressionada pelos movimentos, gemendo baixinho na boca de Chanyeol, a sensação multiplicada quando sentiu os dedos do namorado entre as suas nádegas, provocando na fenda, esfregando a pele ao redor da entrada.

Foi uma reação previsível a de Baekhyun, empinando-se em direção ao toque por querer sentir ainda mais. Fingia reclamar, mas gostava quando Chanyeol inventava de torturá-lo daquele jeito, o tocando intimamente sem ir até o final, a ponta do dedo médio esfregando-o com vontade até que se acostumasse com a provável largura, afastando antes de penetrar. Era gostoso ficar na expectativa.

— Você gosta de me fazer esperar. — Baekhyun riu, mordendo o lábio inferior do moreno, o segurando pela nuca com as duas mãos. — O que vai fazer comigo?

— Fica de quatro. — Chanyeol pediu, sorrindo quando foi capaz de ver o brilho nos olhos de Baekhyun, cheio de luxúria. — De costas pra mim.

— Como bem quiser. — Ele piscou, deixando um último beijo suave nos lábios de Chanyeol antes de se afastar, o vendo tirar as pernas do caminho para que conseguisse mudar a posição.

Com os joelhos e os cotovelos no colchão, Baekhyun olhou por cima do ombro, vendo o Park se aproximar, parcialmente ajoelhado, o segurando pelas coxas. O cós da calça estava no meio delas e Chanyeol fez questão de tirar, calmamente, o levantando por um joelho de cada vez para retirar a peça e deixar Baekhyun inteiramente nu à sua mercê.

Ele estava tão eufórico com a maravilha que era poder transar sem interrupções que gemeu abertamente quando Chanyeol afastou as pernas ao segurá-lo firme, sentindo-se deliciosamente exposto. Assim que sentiu o rosto entre as nádegas, arfou, empinando-se quando o Park o tocou com a língua, deixando a saliva sobre a pele sensível da entrada contraída.

Tudo naquilo era bom para Baekhyun. Ser chupado devotamente daquele jeito, as mãos de Chanyeol tocando em tudo o que alcançava das coxas e das nádegas, querendo ganhar espaço para a língua penetrar. Enlouquecia Baekhyun, separando as bandas antes de voltar a sugar e lamber, dilatando a entrada e molhando toda a região. A barba por fazer do Park esfregava na pele do mais velho, indecente, nos dois lados da bunda, no interior das coxas quando se movia e estendia os beijos íntimos para o períneo.

— Adoro quando faz assim. — Baekhyun moveu-se leve, apenas para roçar a pele nos lábios de Chanyeol, gemendo gostoso quando ele forçou a língua outra vez. A mão grande que o apertava em uma das bandas se afastou para voltar em um tapa com pouca força, só para fazer o Byun arrastar a voz com o prazer inesperado. — Me chupa de novo.

Chanyeol voltou a enfiar o rosto no meio da bunda do namorado, com vontade, o deixando todo molhado e todo molinho, também, porque Baekhyun parecia derreter com o oral, o pré-gozo manchando o lençol vez ou outra quando pingava, os cotovelos cedendo e o deixando apenas com a bunda empinada, sustentado pelos braços do Park.

Cuidadoso, o moreno desceu a língua na pele quente de Baekhyun, passando pelo meio dos testículos, satisfeito quando ele gemeu por ter recebido atenção no pênis. Já estava suando, as pernas tremendo nos braços de Chanyeol quando foi tomado pela boca, desde a glande até a base, o envolvendo pela largura e fazendo todo o caminho de volta. O moreno o ouvia gemer, sorrindo ao notar como ele se contraia, o molhado no meio das nádegas deixando a pele mais sensível a cada sopro de ar.

Usou de um dedo para penetrá-lo devagar, sentindo como foi pressionado, abaixando a cabeça para conseguir chupar o pênis duro do Byun. Não conseguiria nunca ir até o final naquela posição, mas era suficiente sugá-lo na glande enquanto movia um dedo dentro dele, propositalmente esfregando na área da próstata e o vendo tremular em um espasmo que o arrepiou até os fios curtos na nuca.

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun murmurou, o rosto quase enfiado no colchão, sentindo-se sobrecarregado com todas aquelas sensações e os toques precisos. Amava se dar conta de como Chanyeol o conhecia e sabia como cuidar dele. Sentia o calor tomando conta do corpo inteiro, as mãos apertando os lençóis. — Vou gozar assim, amor.

A voz saiu entrecortada por gemidos, o tremor do corpo respondendo ao último sugar que Chanyeol deixou no pênis avermelhado e necessitado. Baekhyun ofegou, escorregando no colchão assim que o namorado soltou suas pernas. Foi quase automático o movimento do Park em cobrir o corpo de Baekhyun parcialmente com o próprio, o abraçando de lado, a mão o acariciando na bunda e na parte de trás das coxas.

Baekhyun sorriu enquanto respirava fundo, recuperando-se da explosão de prazer que quase o levou rápido demais ao ápice. Chamou o mais novo pelo nome, querendo ser mais beijado, mais abraçado e amado, os lábios se unindo assim que ele entendeu o pedido, ambos se envolvendo com as línguas e provando mais dos gostos.

— Pega pra mim o lubrificante. — Baekhyun pediu, arrastando o corpo para mais perto. — Quero tanto você agora que não vou suportar parar.

Chanyeol concordou, levantando depois de tocar Baekhyun no pescoço, buscando por mais um selar, os dedos espertos roçando no lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o se encolher e beliscar o braço que o enlaçava, reclamando por ser provocado numa área sensível.

Manteve-se na cama, mudando a posição, gemendo abafado com o contato direto do colchão com o pênis quando se movia para deitar de barriga para cima, esperando o Park voltar com o tubinho que deixavam no armário. Ajeitou o travesseiro atrás de si, sorrindo com a imagem de Chanyeol caminhando até ele completamente nu.

— Vem aqui, mozinho. — Baekhyun bateu no espaço livre, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Rindo, o moreno se aproximou, subindo na cama ajoelhando, indo até o mais velho.

— Chama de brega, mas adora, não é? — Se referiu ao apelido, enroscando no corpo de Baekhyun para beijá-lo, rindo junto a ele antes disso.

— É um charme. — O Byun deu de ombros, abraçando Chanyeol pelo pescoço, uma das mãos deslizando pelas costas nuas e os lábios entreabrindo quando ele conquistou espaço entre as suas pernas, as ereções se esfregando outra vez.

A transa era absurdamente amorosa quando Chanyeol considerava cada detalhe, espalhando beijos no pescoço e no tronco de Baekhyun ao tempo em que abria o lubrificante e despejava nos dedos, afastando o corpo para tocá-lo entre as nádegas. O melou satisfatoriamente, sentindo os dedos dele subindo e descendo por suas costas, o quarto tomado pelas sombras dos dois corpos que se sentiam por conta da luz do abajur que batia sobre eles.

Aos poucos, os dedos do Park foram ganhando espaço em Baekhyun, as pernas afastadas deixando tudo mais fácil, as bocas unidas guardando os gemidos. Chanyeol se movia devagar para roçar o pênis na coxa do mais velho, o invadindo com três dedos porque ele pediu, deslizando tudo com o lubrificante que deixava a pele brilhosa.

Baekhyun gostava dos dedos porque Chanyeol os tinha grossos, além da possibilidade de o tocar bastante na próstata com o dobrar suave das juntas, o deixando totalmente desarmado sobre a cama, empurrando-se contra a mão e segurando Chanyeol pelos cabelos sem delicadeza. Precisava descontar em algum lugar.

— Quero… você. — Baekhyun murmurou, sôfrego, arfando quando Chanyeol tirou os dedos, sentindo-se contrair devagar. — Vira pra mim.

A compreensão foi quase imediata. Chanyeol levantou o canto dos lábios, a covinha charmosa aparecendo e fazendo Baekhyun sorrir, o tocando no rosto e o trazendo para beijar-lhe na bochecha e na boca até que ele se afastasse para fazer o que lhe foi pedido, de joelhos no colchão para dar as costas ao Byun.

Adorava quando ele ficava por cima. Percebeu muito rápido como sentiu saudade de ser tomado por ele, de sentir a pele grudando na sua, o corpo grande e largo entregue às mãos bonitas e ao movimento gostoso do quadril quando ele o penetrava. Baekhyun sempre era muito cuidadoso e sempre sabia onde tocar, apertar e beijar, usando os dedos para fazer Chanyeol se acostumar com a penetração, o lubrificante guiando cada deslizar e vaivém. Só se permitiu provocar com o pênis quando Chanyeol já estava implorando para ser verdadeiramente tomado, com saudade do calor de Baekhyun. 

Masturbando-se com a mão lubrificada, o Byun esfregou a glande na entrada do maior, o escutando grunhir, afastando mais as pernas do jeito que Baekhyun gostava. Sorriu, a imagem tão satisfatória e completa, admirando a nudez e a entrega do homem à sua frente, desde os cabelos bagunçados até a bunda empinada que revelava as vontades dele.

Era tão gostoso penetrá-lo que, quando finalmente o fez, bem devagar e quente, Baekhyun gemeu arrastado, lotado de deleite. Era absurdo o quanto se encaixavam, o quanto os corpos já eram conhecidos ao ponto de quase os guiar por conta própria, as peles arrepiando enquanto a intimidade era derramada sobre eles. Seja no estocar provocado pelo movimento dos quadris, no jeito que Baekhyun se abaixava para beijar as costas de Chanyeol ou na forma que os dedos longos e bonitos enrolavam-se nos cabelos escuros do Park, puxando os fios levemente.

— Continua assim… — Chanyeol murmurou, em um sopro. Baekhyun o beijou nos ombros.

Há tempos não usavam mais camisinha, sendo um casal tão estável e com uma profissão que exigia ainda mais os exames em dia. E Chanyeol adorava poder ter o corpo completamente grudado ao de Baekhyun sem preocupações. O sentia por inteiro, tremendo sobre a cama cada vez que ele mudava a posição, o atingindo diretamente na sensibilidade, acabando com qualquer resto de equilíbrio que poderia se apossar do corpo.

Não dava para dizer qual dos dois sentia mais prazer, porque gemiam juntos, suavam juntos. Baekhyun não descansou até que Chanyeol gozasse e ele pudesse sentir cada parte do Park tremer, os joelhos fraquejando e a voz morrendo na garganta enquanto o orgasmo levava tudo que ainda tinha. Só saiu de dentro dele quando ofegou, começando a recuperar o ar, afastando o pau ainda duro e quase latejando por tanta vontade de chegar ao orgasmo, sensível a qualquer estímulo.

— Deixa eu te ajudar. — Chanyeol sorriu quando Baekhyun deitou ao lado dele, o segurando na cintura. — Como você quer?

— Hmmmm — Baekhyun se aproximou, puxando o lábio inferior de Chanyeol entre os próprios, admirando as bochechas coradas e a pele quase cintilando com o suor refletindo a luz que os envolvia no quarto. — De ladinho…

Com uma risada curta, Chanyeol assentiu. O pênis ainda estava um tanto ereto, pois tinha acabado de gozar. Não seria demorado, então apenas abraçou Baekhyun por inteiro e fez o que ele queria, impulsionando o quadril nas estocadas curtas apenas para estimular o orgasmo, envolvendo o pau dele com a mão para ajudar, o escutando choramingar por tudo o que sentia.

Não foi surpresa o quanto gozou rápido, sujando a mão de Chanyeol e insistindo em rebolar um pouco mais com ele ainda dentro de si, só para sentir por mais tempo e prolongar a sensação deliciosa do ápice, amando o quanto estava sendo abraçado, sentindo o corpo de Chanyeol grudado ao dele, o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço aproveitando do cheiro que desprendia da pele enquanto retirava-se de dentro do Byun. Era como o loiro mais gostava, por isso não se importou em continuar ali por mais tempo, ambos respirando fundo e guardando mais um do outro.

Baekhyun quem se moveu primeiro, virando dentro do abraço, quando ouviu a chuva voltando a se fazer presente do lado de fora. Agora de frente para Chanyeol, procurou pelos lábios rosados, afundando-se nos braços dele depois que o beijou. Sentia seu cheiro na pele dele e vice-versa, sorrindo quando foi beijado no topo da cabeça, gostando de como aquele carinho nunca era perdido, independente de quantos anos passassem.

— Amo você. — Chanyeol disse, o abraçando com cautela, sorrindo com as carícias que sentia nas costas nuas. Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, usando audaciosamente o bíceps do mais novo de travesseiro. 

— E eu te amo, mozinho. — Franzindo o nariz e sorrindo breve, Baekhyun causou risadas em Chanyeol com o apelido piegas, sendo beijado pela infinita vez e permitindo que o Park o cobrisse com o próprio corpo enquanto dividiam os selinhos e os risos no curto espaço de tempo. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para dar tão certo. Se amavam e se divertiam mesmo que os longos encontros fossem restritos.

— Está com fome? — Cuidadoso como sempre era, o Park perguntou, descendo pequenos beijos pela mandíbula de Baekhyun, indo para a orelha e o fazendo se encolher por mordiscar o lóbulo. — Vou fazer seu jantar.

— Mas acabou de ser meu jantar… — Baekhyun o cutucou na cintura, rindo sozinho da própria piada. — Essa foi muito ruim, não tenho mais idade pra esse trocadilho. E estou com fome.

— Foi terrível — rindo, Chanyeol o beijou na testa, arrumando os fios loiros. — Vou fazer _japchae_ , quer com carne ou tofu?

— Carne. — Baekhyun sorriu de canto, já sentindo o gostinho do macarrão de batata doce com legumes. Concordando, o Park levantou da cama, apreciando a imagem do menor completamente nu sobre os lençóis por um momento. — Veste a roupa, gostoso. Não fica aí pelado olhando pra mim desse jeito que eu cancelo agora esse _japchae_.

— Vou cozinhar nu. — Chanyeol lhe dedicou uma piscadela, rindo quando Baekhyun procurou pela bermuda dele jogada ao lado da cama para atirar no moreno. — Paga pra ver.

O Park saiu com a roupa nas mãos, deixando para Baekhyun ir checar se ele havia ou não vestido. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, relaxando o corpo na cama e respirando fundo. Sentia-se um tanto dolorido pelo esforço no sexo, mas imensamente satisfeito.

Ao que tudo indicava, ainda tinha horas para passar com Chanyeol, decidido a aproveitar cada segundo daquele presentinho que ganhou depois de dias estressantes. Ainda risonho, procurou pela camiseta do mais novo e cobriu o corpo, saindo do quarto e, curioso, indo em direção à cozinha.

E estava lá, a bunda inteira de fora. Chanyeol completamente pleno, refogando legumes, pelado no meio da cozinha sem dar a mínima. Que visão maravilhosa, Baekhyun precisava admitir. Assim como ir até lá e o estapear com vontade foi uma necessidade vital, o abraçando por trás logo em seguida para equilibrar.

Se pudesse, não o soltaria nunca mais.

***

Baekhyun sabia que a vida seria boa demais com ele se o deixasse com Chanyeol por mais tempo. Estava feliz, porém, por ter dormido com ele de conchinha naquela noite longa e por ter acordado com as pernas compridas sobre as suas, todo aquecido e protegido pelo moreno que tanto amava.

Ter compartilhado o café da manhã em casa com ele foi uma delícia quase rara, também, e o Byun estava até com esperanças de chegar até o almoço com os abraços do maridinho enquanto estavam enrolados no sofá, mas uma ligação aconteceu. E ele precisou se enfiar em uma roupa apresentável para correr até o hospital.

Sendo adorável, Chanyeol o levou dirigindo o carro do Byun, sabendo que precisaria deixá-lo lá e voltar sozinho, de táxi ou ônibus, ele não se importava. Queria apenas mais alguns instantes com o namorado, lamentando quando estacionou e soube que precisariam se separar.

— Obrigado, amor. — Baekhyun o tocou na bochecha, juntando os lábios. — Vai sair comigo?

— Vou te deixar na porta.

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o mais velho concordou, saindo do carro e esperando Chanyeol fazer o mesmo e caminhar até ele. Lhe entregou a chave do carro, dando-lhe a mão para que fossem pelo menos até a entrada em passos rápidos, porque Baekhyun sabia que tinha gente esperando por ele.

Antes de entrar, porém, Baekhyun parou para beijá-lo, sabendo que era visto por uma pessoa ou outra e se importando cada dia menos. Sorriu quando separou as bocas, pronto para se despedir.

— Te vejo logo, tá bem? Me manda mensagem… — O loiro pediu, fazendo carinho nas laterais do cabelo do Park. — Avisa quando chegar em casa.

— Tudo bem, mozinho. Até breve. Vou marcar na folhinha nosso próximo encontro. — Chanyeol o beijou na testa. Escutaram, juntos, o maldito bip que sempre os interrompia. Dessa vez, Baekhyun até mesmo se permitiu rir.

— Tchau, gostoso.

Sendo ousado, o cirurgião observou o caminhar de Chanyeol por alguns instantes antes de entrar de uma vez no hospital, indo diretamente guardar os pertences e se preparar para a emergência que estava vindo até ele da cidade vizinha.

Não se incomodou tanto com o fato de ter que se separar de Chanyeol, como sempre acabava acontecendo, porque ainda estava sob efeito das alegrias que viveu nas últimas horas, mas sabia que em pouco tempo já sentiria falta dele de novo, sobrevivendo dentro desse ciclo sem fim com desencontros e beijos roubados a cada momento possível.

No entanto, Baekhyun não podia negar.

Toda essa loucura só o fazia amar Chanyeol ainda mais.


End file.
